Verdad
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Ryoga acaba de obtener la última derrota contra su gran y eterno rival, ahora que está herido física y emocionalmente necesita los cuidados de alguien especial...


**Hola a todas!**

**Hoy vengo a dejarles un fic que escribí de Ranma 1/2, es de la pareja que más me gusta de la serie, de Ryoga (lo amo! *o*) y Ukyo!**

**No se que tal me quedó, ya que no he escrito anteriormente de esta serie...**

**Espero que les guste! Y no está demás comentar el que la serie no me pertenece, sino que es obra de la talentosa Rumiko ^^**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**

* * *

><p><strong>Verdad<strong>

Ya era mucho el cansancio, siempre era lo mismo, la humillación de la derrota se notaba en todo su cuerpo, además era aparente que estaba perdido, parecía estar en una ciudad pero no sabía cual, aunque ahora eso no le importaba, solo trataba de caminar con las fuerzas que le quedaban maldiciendo una y otra vez a ese hombre que era el causante de todas sus penurias, además de ser quien le arrebató su más grande amor.

–Akane… –Susurró cuando estaba apunto de desmayarse, pero sintió que algo detuvo la caída, que alguien lo sostenía, entonces pudo ver solamente una silueta que parecía ser la de una mujer y después terminó por caer inconciente.

Después de un tiempo, aun algo aturdido abrió los ojos y se vio recostado en un futón.

–Despertaste… –Dijo la chica que acaba de entrar en la habitación, era hermosa, de un largo cabello color castaño y vestía un traje azul con mallas negras.

–¿U-Ukyo? –Se acomodó con algo de dificultad.

–No deberías moverte –Lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente– Debes descansar.

–Esta… esta bien… –Accedió– Gracias por ayudarme –Dijo avergonzado.

–No es nada –Respondió mojando un paño que luego puso en la frente del chico– No podía dejarte así en la mitad de la calle –Sonrió.

–Gracias… –Agradeció nuevamente, aunque ahora un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

–Fue Ranma ¿verdad…? –Comentó desviando levemente su mirada.

–Si… como siempre… –Respondió oprimiendo su puño.

–Cuando te vi lo supuse… ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo? –Lo mira seriamente.

–Porque… –Vio los ojos de la chica, si él no supiera de su amor por Ranma podría jurar que era preocupación lo que se reflejaba en ese color marrón.

–Por mas que lo desees Akane no te amará.

–… –Esas palabras le atravesaron el corazón, sabía muy bien que era verdad, una verdad que había ignorado, más bien negado por mucho tiempo– Y a ti Ranma tampoco –Respondió sin pensar, sentía una necesidad de restregarle aquella verdad que le mostró de la misma manera que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

–Lo se…– Dijo dolida, sus ojos perdieron esa seriedad mostrando tristeza y soledad, sólo estaba tratando de hacerlo ver esa verdad que lo estaba destruyendo y él sólo supo herirla– No tienes para que recordármelo –Su voz mostraba reproche.

–Ukyo yo… no… –Se dio cuenta de su error, ella lo estaba ayudando y él le había dicho eso– Lo siento… –Se disculpó totalmente avergonzado.

–No importa –Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo y se levantó– Ojala te recuperes pronto –Dicho esto se marcha de la habitación.

–Lo siento… –Susurró otra vez, pero no logró que la chica lo escuchará, o tal vez lo escuchó pero ella lo ignoró, _"Me lo merezco…" _pensó y trató de dormirse para poder marcharse pronto de ahí y así dejar de serle una molestia…

Pasaron cinco días antes de que recuperara todas sus fuerzas, esos cinco días Ukyo aun iba a cambiarle los vendajes pero no cruzaban palabra alguna, sólo el roce de sus cuerpos establecía una conversación…

En cuanto ella entraba él sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba, le dio las atribuciones a su arrepentimiento y vergüenza por la situación, mientras que ella no podía evitar que el contemplar el cuerpo del muchacho hiciera que sus manos temblaran, aunque no le tomó importancia… _"Son tonterías"_ pensaban ambos jóvenes a la vez, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaban en un encuentro fugaz podían sentir que su sangre ardía, entonces era que se cuestionaban si en verdad son tonterías.

Al quinto día la castaña pensó en ir a la habitación de Ryoga… ¿la habitación de Ryoga? Ya le había dado ese nombre, en tan sólo cinco días ya lo había aceptado en su casa además de darle una habitación… sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos extraños y entró en la alcoba, ahí vio al moreno arreglándose su camiseta.

–¿Te vas? –Preguntó, eran las primeras palabras que le compartía después de ese quiebre tan doloroso que tuvieron.

–Si, muchas gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias –Dijo tomando su mochila y con algo de dificultad se la ajustó al hombro _"¿Desde cuándo es tan pesada?"_ se preguntó, tal vez aun no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas… o quizás no quería irse, volvió a ajustarse la mochila tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos.

–Por lo menos deja que te cambie los vendajes –En su voz se podía notar preocupación.

–No hace falta –Se negó, algo le decía que tenía que salir de ahí, su corazón sentía miedo de esas emociones que estaba experimentando.

–Solo así te dejaré ir, aun pareces débil –Ahora sus ojos mostraban determinación, por ningún motivo lo dejaría marcharse sin antes asegurarse de que está bien.

–De acuerdo… –Accedió por fin, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se quitó la camiseta.

Ella se acercó a él y en cuanto puso sus manos en aquella espalda para quitarle los vendajes pudo notar un golpe en su corazón, en verdad no podía controlarse al verse tan cerca de él, _"¿Qué me pasa?"_ se preguntó confundida, pero siguió con su tarea.

Él sólo se tensó al sentir las manos de la joven, en verdad disfrutaba aquellos roces aunque nunca pudo entenderlo _"¿Qué es esto?" _se cuestionaba siempre que sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse al sentir aquellas manos recorrer su piel.

La exaltación alcanzó el límite cuando ella tuvo que ponerse frente a él para cambiar un parche que tenía en el pecho, tan solo el tocarlo hizo que un golpe eléctrico los afectara, además de que en ese preciso instante sus ojos se encontraron… ambos no sabían que pasaba, sus manos temblaban y sus labios entreabiertos empezaban a tener sed, una sed de probar los labios que tenían enfrente ¿Cómo sería probarlos? Se preguntaban ambos aun hipnotizados en los ojos del otro…

–Yo… –Susurró ella, haciendo que su aliento acariciara los labios del chico– El día que te encontré me había prometido olvidar a Ranma… –Dijo sin quitar sus ojos del moreno.

–¿Por-por qué…? –Ahora fue el quien le regaló una caricia– ¿Por qué me dices eso?

–Porque te lo quería comentar el primer día que estuviste aquí, pero como no tuve oportunidad lo hago ahora… –Sus ojos bajaron.

–Yo… –No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Qué significaban las palabras de la chica? ¿Qué significaban las palabras que él está formando en su propia cabeza?

–Aunque es difícil creo que ya no me afecta tanto verlo junto a Akane… desde que me formulé esa promesa se me ha sido más fácil confrontarlo.

–Ya-ya veo… –Agregó ante las palabras de la joven– Tal vez yo también debería hacerlo.

–¿Eh? –Su primer impulso fue levantar su vista pero se concentró más en arreglar el parche del pecho– ¿Qué cosa?

–A que yo también debería hacer una promesa… –Inspiró y expiró en un suspiro, terminando en una imperceptible sonrisa entretenido por su reciente descubrimiento– Olvidar a Akane…

–¿? –Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del muchacho, ¿Qué era lo que se reflejaba ahí? Podría adivinarlo, pero no podía creerlo… ¿felicidad? ¿Cariño? Quizás… ¿amor? ¿Podría ser aquello lo que esa mirada ocultaba? No… eso es completamente imposible… ¿verdad?

–Aunque al parecer ya no será necesario –Amplió su sonrisa al decir esto, le hacía mucha gracia el estar diciendo esas locuras, locuras que sólo en su mente parecían simples delirios, pero al ser pronunciadas tenían sabor a verdad.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿Qué trataba de decirle? No lo entendía.

–Porque encontré a alguien más… alguien que se preocupa en verdad por mi, que aunque la conozco poco puedo sentir que ella es especial… –Al decir esto podía ver en sus ojos confusión– Ella eres tú –Agregó alejando así cualquier malentendido.

–Ry… –Trató de pronunciar su nombre mas no pudo, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, podía sentir felicidad en su corazón pero el miedo también apareció.

Era algo tan irreal, tan sacado de trilladas historias de romances que esas palabras perdían credibilidad, sólo dejando un amargo sabor a mentira o engaño en la boca de la chica, sabor que no era agradable y que logró cristalizar sus ojos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Cuestionó preocupado por la tristeza que se había reflejado en la mirada marrón que tenía enfrente, quizás ella no sentía lo mismo, tal vez sólo era preocupación propia de una amiga la que había sentido en sus cuidados, esto lo hizo desistir del impulso de sus labios, mordiéndose levemente para luego bajar la mirada– Lo siento…

–¿Qué sientes? –Vio la ya apagada mirada del muchacho y sintió una punzada en su interior, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Su actitud? ¿Sus palabras? ¿Su declaración…?

–Todo –Respondió desconcentrando a la castaña– Siento el que me tuvieras que cuidar, siento el haber ocupado esta habitación por tanto tiempo, siento mis palabras al sacarte en cara el rechazo de Ranma y lo que más siento es el preocuparte con mis propios sentimientos, tú que hace poco ya te has liberado de una carga tan pesada ahora tienes que estar lidiando con mi propio enamoramiento sin sentido… –Levantó su vista sonriendo tristemente– Espero que puedas perdonarme y que podamos aunque sea amig-

El joven se cortó sin poder seguir hablando, no es que hubiera algo que le impidiera terminar aquella frase, pero unos sorpresivos y cálidos brazos envolvieron su cuello dejándolo sin aliento, sin siquiera poder corresponder el abrazo.

–Yo lo siento –Dijo enterrando su rostro en el hombro del moreno– Siento el no saber curarte más rápido, siento el que mi cuidados fueran tan inexpertos, siento haberme enfadado por tanto tiempo y siento el no creer tus palabras, tu declaración fue tan repentina como increíble para mis oídos, no podía… no quería caer en un nueva ilusión de sentimientos que no son…

–Ukyo… –Sonrió ante el temor de la joven, no podía reprocharle nada, no después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado, no conociendo el dolor de no ser correspondido o el miedo a que la historia se repitiera– Te quiero, te amo… y prometo cuidarte siempre, no dejarte sola, no engañarte nunca… así que créeme por favor –sujetó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos– es verdad.

Ella sólo pudo liberar aquellos pequeños cristales de sus ojos, fueron pocas lágrimas, las últimas que se prometió derramar, dejando atrás todos sus temores y obligándose a creer en las palabras del moreno.

–Gracias… –Sólo pudo pronunciar al mismo tiempo que sentía al rostro del muchacho acercarse a ella, cerró los ojos en anticipación y se dejó llevar por las nuevas emociones que le entregaba el momento.

¿Cómo en tan sólo cinco días había ocurrido eso? Se preguntaban ambos, pero en verdad no les importaba, tan sólo se entregaban a aquel amor que ambos necesitaban y esperaron tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero algun comentario! Por lo menos para saber si debo corregir o mejorar en algo.<strong>

**Quedo atenta y espero hayan disfrutado el leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^**

**Sayoo!**

**:::/*Cindy Elric*\\\:::**


End file.
